


Pleasure Lessons

by anfiasco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfiasco/pseuds/anfiasco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata doesn't know how to make himself feel good. After a not-so-informative and embarrassing lesson from his classmates, he ends up needing some more hands on help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: haha :3c this is rly self indulgent oops.... just a oneshot, warnings for the fact that theyre underage. hope u like it ;0;!!

 

* * *

Hinata was starting to regret staying late after practice.

"Dude, yeah, if you shine a black light in there I swear I wrote my name on the wall once-"

"You did not-"

"No, I _swear-!"_

The tiny spiker sat in a fold out chair to the side of the volleyball court, purposed for watching Tanaka and Nishinoya as they practiced receiving techniques. So far, they weren't getting anywhere at all; their social session had only consisted of the two older boys laughing and discussing subjects the redhead had no idea how to interpret. The two had been bragging about something or other for far too long for Hinata to be so lost, so he finally spoke up.

"Wait- what do you mean?" The boy looked up to unashamedly meet Tanaka's gaze, absentmindedly tugging his own sleeve. "I still don't get it."

The older boy made a face, glancing at his fellow second year before gesturing widely with his hands.

"Cause, like- cum glows. Under a black light. That's the joke."

"It's a joke?"

"Yeah, well- no it, I mean, I actually did it but it's also funny..."

The redhead was utterly lost.

"I don't really get it. Is it _supposed_ to be funny?"

"Look, Hinata- sweetheart," Noya took over, walking over and leaning down, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Cum is the sticky white stuff that comes out of your cock, right?"

Tanaka reeled at his classmate's genuine disregard for subtlety, eyes going wide and mouth drawing tight as he glanced around the gym.

"Nishinoya!!"

"You know what that is?" The lithe boy continued without a second thought, " Jizz? Semen?"

Hinata finally showed some sign of recognition, blushing scarlet at the last word.

"I- um, learned about that in health class." He admitted, and Noya rolled his eyes in Tanaka's direction.

"And do you know how to make it, Shou, darling?"

"You-" the boy blushed scarlet, covering his mouth before he could say. To embarrassed. He shrank as the other short boy leaned closer, teasing.

"I don't think you kno~w," The libero smirked, just to get a reaction out of the other. "Does he, Tanaka?"

"You're to loud," said boy replied with a pout. "But Hinata, really-

"You have sex," the tiny spiker whispered. "And when you have sex, the white stuff comes out when you're done and-"

"And that's how babies are made! Good job, Hinata Shouyou!" Nishinoya stood up to shout, just to get on his other friends nerves. He bent low again to whisper in the first year's ear-

"But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Okay, lets all shout about sex at the top of our lungs then in an echo-ey gyyyym!" Tanaka bit back, throwing his arms up in defeat. "Sex, sex, sex! Hina~ta's a vir~gin! You are, right? I mean, I'm assuming."

 "Well, y-yeah-" Hinata was feeling awfully overwhelmed by questions and the subject matter- who knew just the two of his classmate's attention could make him so dizzily embarrassed? "Tanaka senpai, please stop yelling 'sex'."

"Yeah, Noya, 'please stop', cause you're the one who started this whole-"

"It's a conversation that needs to be had."

"Who are we, his dads-?"

"What are upperclassmen for, right?"  Noya laughed, grinning. "Shou, for now, were taking responsibility for your happiness and wellbeing." Nishinoya was comically serious, and Tanaka had flipped a switch to cooperate, the two standing opposite him now, both pairs of hands on clothed hips.

"Your senpais are going to improve your life, kiddo."

"B-but-"

"Shouyou, do you know how to jerk off?"  Noya asked plainly. Tanaka gestured with flicks of his wrist to make it more obvious. "Y'know, masturbate?"

Hinata's back arched, his hands on his knees, looking up at the two. Flushing scarlet again.

"N-n-n-" He shook his head instead of answering in spoken word.

Tanaka covered his mouth as he gasped.

"How do you _live?!"_ He whispered tragically.

"No way..." Noya gaped, "You've at least tried, right?!"

"Not- really... Should I have?"

 _"Hinata-!"_ Tanaka said as if genuinely offended by the words leaving his mouth.

The poor boy was feeling faint; he was so flustered at how straightforwardly lewd the two were being. He couldn't fathom being  bluntly straightforward like them, no matter how much he looked up to his friends.

"So you've never come before..?"

"I- I have, but I just...." Hinata couldn't believe he was saying it out loud. Looking anywhere but at his friends - the floor, the ceiling, his shoes- "It was kind of just accidents... Just, like, against the pillow... And it was really..."

Nishinoya took a breath.

"Okay, Hinata. Lets start from square one. Lesson number one, jacking it-"

"You need techniques, is what," Tanaka interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah like- simply wrapping your hand is fine, or just a few fingers."

"In the shower is good too, with the water pressure."

"Really? I like it in bed better."

"I guess. But anal, though-"

"Nah, I could never get used to it..."

"You'd be surprised, you start liking it."

Hinata was looking from one boy to the other, mouth open, both confused and bashful as he had no idea what they were saying but knew it was dirty.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Noya was snickering, directed at Tanaka, who was gesturing with his hands.

"Two handed? You don't..?"

"That sounds fucking stupid-?!  How do you jerk off with both hands?!"

Tanaka shrugged, looking abashed, as if he thought everyone did it-

"Like, you know-"

"No, I don't know."

The boy interlocked his fingers, jerking his hands up and down - " Like that, you know- or, you could like, milk it-"

"Stop, stop guys I don't need anymore...!" Shouyou bit back a whine, trying to sound forceful. "I can't do it at home anyways, I don't have any privacy," he shrugged, hoping it would get them off his case.

"What do you mean, no privacy?" Tanaka narrowed his gaze. He couldn't believe it. No time to masturbate?

"I have a little sister, a-and my parents-"

"Do you have a lock on your door?"

"No..."

"So then just do it here, no big deal," Noya cut in. "Daichi does it all the time."

Hinata's eyes blew wide.

"No way... Daichi..?"

"Sweetheart, nearly everyone masturbates. Get onboard. Better late than never, I guess..." He turned to his second year friend, "When did you start, Tanaka?"

"Um... eleven, twelve maybe?"

"I figured that shit out when I was nine."

It was already implied that Hinata had never figured it out at all.

"So... You're saying... I-"

"Should do it here, yeah, if you need privacy." Noya grinned, snapping and pointing towards the supply room. "In there."

"Yeah- if you leave a mop outside the door, we know you're in there doing business. That's the signal."

"I think Sugawara came up with it."

"For Daichi, yeah. Cause he'd always get caught, and it was awkward, remember?"

"Stop, stop, stop, I get it-!" Shouyou waved his hands in defense, backing away. "Thanks, I... I'll keep it in mind, thank you..."

"Don't mention it!" Tanaka saluted him, quickly followed by a wink from Nishinoya.

"I won't," the boy mumbled. "Are you heading home?"

"Are you staying he~re?" The short libero smirked.

Hinata desperately wanted them to leave him alone... He'd had enough embarrassing, practically unwanted lectures for one day. They'd already instructed him on how to pirate porn only a few hours earlier. Now  he just wanted a break.

So he didn't answer, leaving the two to interpret what they wanted to hear.

"Have fun-!" Tanaka grinned ear to ear, waving jollily as he shifted his gym bag over his shoulder. "Don't forget to clean up!"

"Yeah, there's magazines under the towel cabinets, too!" Noya added in a sly tone.

The pair's footsteps, squeaking against the waxy floors, dissipated as they snickered to each other on a job well done. The door clunked open and shut with an echoing slam as they left, the gym silent despite the aftershock as well as a faint "have fun!" from Nishinoya from outside.

Hinata was left in the droning silence of the volleyball gym with his face still burnt red. He turned his shoe against the floor just to hear the squeak, just to hear some other noise besides his own slightly heavy breathing- looking around just to make sure he really was alone.

He cursed softly, spotting the crumpled and messily folded nets, realizing they hadn't completely finished cleaning up before he'd kind of shooed his friends away. He'd have to do the rest on his own... At least he didn't have a constant buzzing of lewd conversation in his ear...

He re-folded the remaining nets, hoisting them up again his chest to transport them to the sports closet without too much hassle. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure nothing else was left out, Hinata let out a hefty sigh as he dropped the nets on top of the others already put up.

Hands settling on the curves of his hips, he glanced around the supply room; vaguely remembering what his friends had so carelessly revealed, he thought of his captain- doing things in here. Where..? Did he sit on the gymnastics mats? Or shamelessly on the floor? The boy couldn't imagine Daichi, so composed and in control, doing that in here of all places and...

Shouyou was warming up to the idea the more he thought about it, although he was feeling more and more bashful. It was true that he couldn't really do it at home- and now that everyone was gone, why not? No one would find out, anyways. But he still felt hot, embarrassed, feeling like he was intruding on his team's personal space. Even though the two second years had stated he was allowed, he... Couldn't bring himself to do it without any preparation.

What had Tanaka and Nishinoya said-? The mop, and the magazines...

Out of respect for the process, he hastily grabbed one of the mops propped against the wall and moved it outside the door, then closed it promptly. Settling back against the door with a sigh, he glanced under the towel cabinet with a blush rising quickly to his cheeks. Curiosity rather than necessity caused him to get on his knees, crawling over to the piece of furniture to feel underneath it, hoping not to cut himself on the paper.

He found himself with four nude magazines- thin in size but with no shortage of pictures- a tissue box, wet wipes, and a few markers. He was a little lost on the latter, but nonetheless sat back against the wall next to the towel cabinet, out of sight of the door.

The anticipation of it all was more stimulating than the magazines themselves. Naked models with suggestive looks on their faces were interesting too, but the idea that he was finally going to pleasure himself without interruption was the highest form of excitement.

Not paying much attention to the magazines he'd uncovered,  Shouyou felt himself through his shorts with, slow, even movements... He bit his lip at first, trying to keep quiet, but after a time he realized there was no need. No one was around. He didn't have to worry about the sounds he made.

So he let himself breathe as loudly as necessary, a little moan or two slipping out when he needed to make a sound.

The floor wasn't too cold, so he clumsily shifted his shorts off - along with his briefs- to his knees.

Tanaka had said two hands, Noya had said just one...

Shouyou rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes with a sigh- one hand on his cock, the other cupping the inside of his thigh. He whined, unsure of what to do- what felt good, what was too much- but settled on an up-and-down even pace to satisfy himself for the time being.

Looking over at the magazine sitting open to his side, he felt the soft underside of his shaft, jumping slightly as it felt like a mix of tickling pleasure. Confusing. He did it again.

The head was dripping slightly, a bead or two of milk blossoming out, and he stopped his movements to spread it with his finger. He held it up to see closer, red in the face and breathing heavy, hoping this was a good sign. It was easier to touch himself then, slicker and smoother- returning to his original action of up and down with two fingers. It wasn't at all a clean experience, as he got it on the inside of his thighs and in-between his fingers, but he didn't care. He'd clean up later.

The redhead shimmied his pants down to his ankles so he could spread his legs wider, but couldn't pull them all the way off because of his shoes... A poor decision to keep them on, but it was too late now, his hands were sticky...

"Ah- _ah..."_

He felt something, urging him to go faster, tighter- he felt the underside again, twitching and squeezing his eyes shut...

An uncomfortable flash of heat. It was raw, too. He pulled his hand away, the unexpected sensation guiding a tear from his eye down his cheek before he could realize he'd started crying.

Something was different.

He stopped, confused-

The small spiker experimented, rubbing the place that-

"O- _ow_..!"

It actually hurt. An extremely uncomfortable shock would spike though him every time he even touched himself now, even though he was so hard and wanted to get to that high that would bring an end to this- he wanted to feel that, and not just from frotting against a mattress-

He whined, trying to touch himself again. Gently, slowly-

"Ow-! O...w..."

He sniffed. Looking at himself, dripping but unable to touch himself without it hurting- he covered his mouth with his clean hand, stifling sobs. A tear streaking down his cheek, then another- he wanted to, so bad, so _bad-_

He let out a pitiful whine, trying again to slowly stroke up his length, only to shudder and wipe at his face with his forearm. He bit his lip as he sniffed, whimpering- he had no idea what to do, he couldn't just stop, and he couldn't just stay here-

Shouyou thought he heard the echo of a door slamming shut.

Inhaling sharply with a high whine, he held his breath, clamping his clean right hand  over his nose and mouth. Thick tears still glided down his face, now hitting the side if his hand, making his wrist wet.

Yes, someone was in the gym- he heard the squeak of sneakers on the waxed floor, distant padding of footsteps-

He was aching so badly, but couldn't, it hurt- and now there was someone here, someone...

"What the hell..? Who left this out here?"

Shouyou moaned.

He bit the edge of his hand, looking up at the ceiling with wet eyes.

The mop- Noya had said it stood as a sign- but if it wasn't a second or third year-

The storage room door opened, and Shouyou made himself as small as possible behind the towel cabinet. He heard the mop being dragged and thrown against the closet wall, indistinct muttering about irresponsibility...

The boy peered around the cabinet, spotting the other first year in casual clothes, shorts and a hoodie- why the hell did he have to come back? Why now? Of all days..?!

"Hello? Hinata, that's you, right?"

Shouyou's eyes went wide- flinching back against the wall. He saw me, he saw me, he-

"N-no...?" He whispered. It was worth a shot.

He heard the other boy groan, frustrated and bordering on getting mad- Footsteps- Shouyou stared at the ceiling, covering his mouth- God no, oh my god

"I swear, idiot- today was your day to help  clean up, and-"

Kageyama rounded the corner, arms folded and expression stern, ready to scold him. That was, before he saw the little spiker boy sitting there, blushing and breathing hard and his cock a pretty pink, practically naked from the waist down.

Kageyama took a shaky step back.

"I, I- I... Was... U-m, j-just," he stumbled over his words, unable to shift his gaze. "Hin- I, Um, I didn't..."

"I- It _hurts..."_ Shouyou whined, shifting his feet ever so slightly. "Kage _ya_ ma..."

"Um..." The taller boy swallowed, feeling a wave of heat make him flush red.

"Ni-shinoya, h-he said... To leave a mop outside if I, I-if I-" Shouyou began to cry, past the point of embarrassment in front of his rival. "I-I think I need to go t-to the hospita- al..." He sobbed, hiccupping as he spoke, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to close his legs to hide himself. "I-I think I'm-" he swallowed, "G-oing to _die..."_

Kageyama tried his best not to roll his eyes, instead shushed him, getting on his knees to the others level.

"You're... You're not going to die, stupid, it's okay... You just- need to calm down..."

"It h-hurts-!"

"I- yeah, just calm down... It'll be okay..."

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably on his knees, trying to look at Hinata, his face, not...

He felt a flush run from his cheeks down to his groin, fast and unexpected. He covered his mouth, looking away.

"W-what do I d-o?" Shouyou said quietly, reaching out to grab at the other boy's sleeve. "I-I don't know how... It was really good, but- but then-"

"Shouyou. You need to calm down." He said it firmly this time, using the boy's first name. And it stuck. The redhead breathed in deep, keeping eye contact with the other boy- mimicking how he breathed, in and out, slow.

Kageyama felt his face grow hot as his gaze remained fixed on the other's eyes. Watching Hinata breathe, his chest rise and fall as he slumped so carelessly against the wall behind him, as if he took comfort in the other being there. Fingers gripping onto his jacket sleeve, loosening as he continued to relax. Silently begging Kageyama not to leave.

"Better?" The dark haired boy said quietly.

"Yeah." A softly spoken response.

The setter glanced around to observe the hiding spot for the first time, noticing the magazines and- markers- deciding not to mention them. Had he used them..? Had he pushed them inside himself...? It didn't seem to be the case, as Hinata seemed relatively new to all this, from what he could decipher from his frantic babbling.

"Do you... kn-ow how to masturbate?" The smaller boy asked, timid yet somehow still forward.

Kageyama blushed hard.

He nodded twice, curt and to the point. So he didn't have to deal with his voice breaking if he confirmed vocally.

Hinata sighed, relieved, a smile painting his face a new light.

"Good, that's good, then you can help me... And- and it'll stop hurting-"

"He-lp... you?" Despite his caution earlier, the setter's voice was strained and cracked as he spoke, mouth dry. "N-no..!"

"B-but- you said!" Hinata tilted his head, distraught.

Kageyama was having trouble articulating while having such an open view, eyes glancing down at the boy's cock in dire need of attention.

"Please..." The spiker whined, absently rubbing his thighs together. "At least show me...how. I need you..."

-To help him. He needs me to help him, Kageyama added in his mind, taking a deep breath to try to regain control.

He shook his head, but uttered a soft, inaudible "okay".

Shouyou was palming the floor, frustrated and uncomfortable, still waiting for an answer.

"Kageyama~..."

"I said I..." The boy had already started quiet, ending up trailing off into nothing.

"What?" A breathless question.

Kageyama looked up, a blush complimenting his shaky glare.

"I said I'll do it!" He choked out, reaching out and wrapping-

"OW! KAGE-" Shou wailed, more tears, more whining-

Tobio pulled away sharply.

"Sorry..." He breathed deep. "I- I think you need some lotion... And be gentler..."

"I was gentler before, but the-n I-I mean it just felt so good, so-"

"Stop talking." A harsh command, mostly because the other boy was getting rather flustered again. "I'll help, okay? I have some lotion in my bag."

Hinata babbled to distract himself, completely ignoring the other's order,  pulling his legs up against his chest.

"For your hands? For setting? Or do you do this too?"

"For setting, you idiot..." Kageyama rifled through his belongings, pushing aside paper and notebooks to find what he'd thrown carelessly into the void that was his schoolbag.

"So- do you do this at home then? Like, in bed at night or when you come home from school? When do you do it? What's the b-best place?- I mean- time?"

The dark haired boy blatantly ignored him, the only sign he was listening being the steady blush rising to his cheeks.

"I hadn't really tried much before, and now it just hurts so much- and you're helping me, of all people- what luck, right?" Hinata sniffed, still in slight pain. "I'm sorry you have to do this, Kageyama..."

"It's fine."

He turned away to hide how his hands were shaking slightly as he slathered lotion over his fingers and palms. Wondering how far he'd have to go.

"Is it really fine? I'm-"

"I said it's fine, so sh-ut up and let me."

Hinata nodded, eyes teary and wide. He wasn't as nearly embarrassed as his counterpart was, who was just staring, unsure where to start.

He inhaled slowly, feeling the air fill up his lungs- holding that air in as he reached forward, getting comfortable on his knees for what he assumed to be at least a few minutes.

"Mm..." The redhead leaned back, chin against his chest - lifting his hips slightly, almost inviting.

Kageyama brushed a knuckle against the skin of Hinata's inner thigh, up to his hip bones, then back down again to the crease between his thigh and torso. He spread his hand, fingers brushing over skin from thigh to the area just below the boy's stomach.

Hinata giggled.

"What?"

"That- kind of tickles..." He said with a smile.

Kageyama smiled back, shy and quiet.

He kept his hand there, splayed over Shou's hips, and used the other to start from down behind the boy's knee. Sensitive, Hinata's leg twitched, and he made a small noise. The dark haired boy ran his hand up to the other's crotch now, gingerly smoothing the pads of a few fingers along the side of Hinata's cock.

"Oh..." A short sigh.

"Is that okay? Does it hurt still?"

"No," he replied, surprised. "It's... Good..."

Tobio pressed forward, confidence spurred on. He wrapped his hand around the base now, careful not to squeeze.

"W-wait, that-"

"-Hurts? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" The setter let go quickly, pulling away completely-

"It was just... A little too much," Hinata admitted. "Um, maybe start slow..."

"Sure. Of course."

It felt strange, being so kind to him. But despite all their bickering, Kageyama did genuinely care for his star spiker- yet never had admitted it to him raw and straightforward. Which, knowing Hinata, wouldn't ever compute unless told directly. Raw and straightforward. So this seemed to be the first time they'd ever been this quiet and civil for so long... And quite the circumstance, too...

The dark haired boy leaned forward, situated between Hinata's legs; he went back to the simple brushing of his fingers and knuckles over the sides of the redhead's shaft, slow and deliberate, probably the most gentle contact they'd ever shared. Tobio was focused now, making sure it wasn't to much or to little, recognizing what action caused what reaction- considering how he could make the boy feel good.

Shouyou was twitching underneath him; little jerks of his legs and fingers were followed by high noises from the back of his throat. He watched the other boy's hands on him, then back to Kageyama's face, then back down again.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the other boy's. Kageyama stopped short glancing up to where Hinata's blown brown eyes were much closer in making contact than before.

"W-hy'd you stop?"

"Sorry."

The setter continued under the accusation, bashfully closing his eyes-unsure where to look now. He was growing heated, both in his face and pants, furrowing his brow in concentration. Up, down, he thumbed over the foreskin, brushing lightly... Thinking of all the ways he'd done it on himself, what felt the best, how he could make him feel good.

_"Kageyama..."_

"What?" A sharp, thrown response. Unintendedly so, but rude nonetheless.

Hinata frowned, confused, but didn't hold it against him. Talking slowly, silken and drugged almost by the feeling, he whispered against the other's lips.

"Feels good... I think you can do more, now-"

"Stop- don't- Talk like that!" The boy suddenly snapped, retreating to a safe distance on his knees. Shaking.

"What?" Hinata asked, confused, eyes half lidded. He'd felt so good, and now it was gone.

"Y-you look like that and you talk like that, and I can't even look at you straight! It's like you- I can't-"

"I-it's okay if you don't want-"

"But I do- I mean, I said I would! But-" Tobio almost bit his tongue trying to get his feelings out- "I-I just can't do it when you look like that and talk to me like that and make noises and-"

"But it feels good," Hinata said weakly, unsure what they were even arguing about. "I _have_ to..."

Kageyama blushed dark, looking up at the tiled ceiling, knowing he wasn't making any sense. He was overwhelmed with emotion, unsure where to release it, and was angry in place of it. It wasn't Shouyou's fault. He'd agreed to this, he was okay with this, even wanted this.

"Don't talk," The dark haired boy stated. Took a breath, speaking quietly although there was no one else to hear him but Hinata. "Or I'll stop."

"Why-"

"Don't. Talk."

The redhead nodded, confused but compliant. He shifted again so his hips were out, easily accessible to the boy in front of him.

Kageyama took a shallow breath, slicking his fingers with lotion once more, spreading the substance between his fingers. He wasn't sure what was precum and what was lotion, but he could pretend it was only the latter.

Hinata moaned immediately as soon as he was touched again. Loud and breathy, overly excited.

The ebony haired boy was considering commanding the other to just be silent altogether: because if Hinata kept up those sounds, he himself wouldn't be able to stay composed much longer.

"Ka-" Shouyou slapped a hand over his mouth upon remembering the deal they're made. He bit down on his knuckle. He said a "sorry" in his head, hoping Kageyama would catch his gaze and understand.

Unfortunately, the boy did make eye contact, just as the redhead was beginning to feel it again. And because of the timing, Tobio found his gaze locked, eyes wide and blank...

Hinata breathed heavy through his fingers, spreading them so he could siphon out air between the gaps. He rocked his hips in time to the pumping of his cock, whining under his breath- hoping that was okay, because he couldn't stop even if Kageyama scolded him again-

The boy in question couldn't think clearly enough to do so. He in turn was breathing hard, just by watching, especially when realizing that he was the one who was putting Shouyou in such a state.

So he didn't stop or react when the redhead leaned forward again, resting his forehead against Tobio's, trying his best to stay quiet as promised.

But then Hinata felt that new, incredible feeling in his core, more intense than before. Warm, tingly. Good. He moaned, stifling it best he could, but still- breathing out a pleased sigh against Kageyama's lips was more than enough of an instigator.

The older boy shuddered, tilting his head slightly-

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, desperate want emanating freely from his gaze, bucking his hips forward again into the other's palm-

"Kagey _aah_..." A whimper as the boy remembered how he'd said he'd keep quiet, cutting himself off a bit too late. "More, just a l-little-"

Tobio was too enthralled to say no now. He sped up, his hand gripping tighter over the other boys' cock, fingers slick with sweat and precum. Breathing hard, he felt the warmth of Hinata's lips enticingly close to his own... And couldn't help himself, leaning forward only slightly to touch the soft pinks of his lips to Shou's.

Just a touch, but it was enough to pull a yelp-like sound from the redhead as he climaxed intentionally for the first time. Really wanting it, craving the feeling, needing it so bad. The heat, the lust. A flush of heat passed through him, making him see stars; the feeling rushing from his head caused him to swoon forward, Kageyama catching him as he fell. Hinata breathed hard against the other's chest, his cum over his stomach and jersey, his sweat and stickyness on the older boy's hands. He was too tired to say anything just yet, just to whine under his breath as his consciousness swam between reality and a pleasant limbo of blank content.

Kageyama was looking up at the ceiling, feeling the spiker's hair tickle his collar. He was flushed from head to toe, hoping Hinata wouldn't catch on to the problem between his legs...

It was so good though, so good... The imagery would be in his mind for weeks at least.

"Shouyou..." He breathed softly, using the boy's first name to make sure that he got his attention. "Are... You okay?"

Hinata looked up, eyes still glazed over, thoughts clouded by heavenly content.

"That was... So, _so_ good..."

Kageyama nearly dropped him.

"Let's do that again sometime..." The redhead continued to say, giggling absentmindedly. "Lets do that again."

Tobio thanked god that Shouyou had asked it first.

* * *

 


End file.
